The present invention is directed to plastic bags which are adapted to be filled from open bottoms and sealed. The completed, sealed bag is generally "cubic" or hexahedral in configuration when filled and typically has a handle or a strap integrated into the bag construction to enable the bag to be readily lifted and transported. Specifically, it is to an improvement in the handle construction for such a bag to which the present invention is directed.
Representative of the well-developed state of this art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,203 to Peppiatt which discloses a wrap-around handle adhered to peripheral portions which circumscribe the top gusset of the filled bag. A strap handle extending lengthwise of the top gusset, rather than transversely of the gusset, as in Peppiatt, is disclosed in Baines U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,705. A cubic bag having a superimposed strap handle portion overlying the top gusset of a cubic bag and having special D-shaped hand openings is disclosed in Wood U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,575.